The Badger and the Snake
by TheWayTheFeatherFalls
Summary: Slytherin have always hated Hufflepuffs and everything they stand for (though not as much as Gryffindors). But does anyone know the real reason why? Helazar ONESHOT


A/N: A very short oneshot, please enjoy and review!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTER, ALL BELONG TO J.K rOWLING. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT (WELL, PART OF IT ANYWAY)

* * *

If anyone had looked out at the Black Lake on one sunny June afternoon, aside from the relaxing students they would see two lovers, entwined on the banks. To them it did not matter who saw them, or that students all around were ogling them; all that mattered was that they were together. Their names were Helga and Salazar.

Helga broke away from the embrace, only to stretch languidly on the grassy bank. Her baggy beige dress (A/N: Sorry, I know that sounds awful but it has to fit with the timeframe) was a lot cooler than her usual robes and as se stretched she revealed two long, tanned legs. Salazar however, was still dressed in his black robes, ready to return to work as headteacher. Helga sat up suddenly, and leant on one arm, blocking the sun from her eyes with the other.

"I don't understand why you always insist on wearing robes, Salazar," She complained, wriggling round until she could face him properly. "These Muggles have really got this summer clothing right."

"I really wish you wouldn't wear that stuff, Hella," Salazar murmered, stroking her exposed arm. "This is a school of magic, and to infect with Muggle filth seems atrocious."

"For the love of Morgana, Salazar!" Helga cried out, shoving him away. "Do you ever stop talking of Muggles and Mudbloods? Do you ever stop talking of how dirty they are, and how Muggleborns are a disgrace to the name of wizard? I'm sorry Salazar, but I can't do it anymore." Helga stood up and brushed off her dress.

"Hella, what do you mean?" Salazar grabbed her arm in hands before she wrenched it way, eyes flashing.

"THIS, Salazar. I'm fed up of sitting by your side and pretending it isn't happening. I'm fed up of pretending its fine. Its not! You can't say those things! I'm sorry Sal." Helga looked at Salazar, tears burning furiously in her sparkling blue eyes. The whole grounds had fallen silent and were watching the exchange between the couple with bated breath. Their eyes met across the wilted grass and for a second, Helga melted into the endless gaze of Salazar.

 _Just give him another chance, Helga. He can change. He loves you._

Helga broke the gaze and gasped suddenly.

"Salazar! You used Legilimency! How could you?" Salazar dropped his gaze and looked at the grass.

"Hella, listen to me. I didn't mean to do it! I just need you to hear me ou-"

"No Sal. It's over. I'm sorry." Helga turned to face the students who were eagerly watching the two headteachers.

"Go back to your common rooms. Stay there until our next class." When no-one moved at Salazar's cold voice, he continued with a loud roar- "NOW!" Even the third years scurried away to the safety of the castle, Helga following behind in her beige dress. Moments later, Salazar was left alone on the banks of the black lake.

Salazar ran his hands through his hair, a rather annoying habit he had picked up from that imbecile, Gryffindor. He sighed and looked up at was now just a silhouette of Hogwarts. Why had he done it? Why couldn't he keep his bloody mouth shut? He knew Helga loved Muggles, and he had to go and insult them in front of her. He stared out at the looming shadow that was Hogwarts, he remembered last night, when he and Helga had laid on the banks in the same place as he was now. Salazar's eyes soften as he thought of Helga's gleaming sapphire eyes and flowing golden curls. He fell backwards onto the banks, swallowed in mists of nostalgia. Images flashed before his eyes; the day she told him she loved him, her eyes full of hope and expectancy; the first Christmas they had spent together, her mouth curved upwards in a contented smile. And lastly, Salazar thought of the night before; they had wrapped themselves in each other's love and clung tightly to one another. That night Salazar had felt so complete, so utterly content with the world; it was just him and Helga, tied together with bonds of love.

Salazar shook himself from his stupor and sat back up, gasping for breath, he stilled his shaking hands on his knees, before pressing his knuckles into his eyes. But that was all gone now; because of him, Helga had left him for the last time, and now there was no going back. Salazar stiffened as he realised Helga was probably safely inside the castle, pouring her heart out to Rowena or Godric. His eyes turning cold, Salazar rose from the banks of the Black Lake, determined to get revenge on the witch who had broken his heart.

Two days later, Salazar called all of his Slytherin students into their underground common room. He told them that Helga had betrayed him in the worse possible way. He turned all of his students against the rest of the school because of his hatred for one person. Two days later, Salazar left Hogwarts, without a backwards glance, content with the knowledge that one day soon, the Chamber of Secrets would be opened and finish what he started.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that wasn't how Salazar left (and why he left the Chamber) in the books/movies, but this isn't canon so…. I actually finished this oneshot in…. um… about April, but cos I write it in a notebook at school I have to type it up and it is soooooooooo boring. I'm sorry. I also have a completed oneshot to type up but that may be a while…. Sorreeeeeeeee! Review, favourites and follows earn you brownie points and make me the happiest person alive! TheWayTheFeatherFalls xx


End file.
